


One More Chapter

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [55]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Alexander,” Willy pouted, “come to bed.”“One more chapter,” Alexander mumbled, eyes focused on the book.
Relationships: Alexander Kerfoot/William Nylander
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 17





	One More Chapter

Willy woke up and slapped his hand around the spot that Alexander should have been, cracking an eye open when he realized that that side of the bed was empty and cold. He grumbled a bit before getting out of the bed and shuffling out of the room and to the living room, where Alexander was still curled up on the couch reading the biography he had just bought that morning.

“Alexander,” Willy pouted, “come to bed.”

“One more chapter,” Alexander mumbled, eyes focused on the book.

“Alexander,” Willy added a touch of a whine to his voice.

“One more chapter,” Alexander smiled softly, “I promise.”

Willy huffed but trudged over to the couch and laid down with his head in Alexander’s lap, humming happily as Alexander began running his free hand through his hair.

+

Willy didn’t know when he fell asleep but when he woke up, Alexander was asleep. 

He smiled fondly and gently took the book out of Alexander’s hand and put the bookmark in before gently nudging Alexander awake.

“Wha?”

“Bed,” Willy kissed his forehead, “Come on.”

The blond pulled him up and guided him to the bedroom, smiling softly when Alexander settled fairly quickly as soon as his head hit the pillow.

“Night, Alexander,” Willy sighed as he wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to the back of neck before letting himself drift back to sleep.


End file.
